sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumina Flowlight
Lumina Flowlight (ルミナ・フロウライト Rumina Furouraito) is a main character in Sonic Shuffle. She is one half of Maginaryworld's ruler, Illumina, and represents the positive feelings which give people the ability to dream; whereas Void is the other half. She is the guardian of the Precioustone in Maginaryworld, along with the world's goddess, Illumina. She is the one that brought Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and (unknowingly) Dr. Eggman to Maginaryworld in order to get their help to repair the Precioustone, which was shattered by Void. Lumina is described by the game's manual as being a young girl who is full of energy. Despite her childish looks, she talks in a very mature and rational manner. She is stubborn and does not give up no matter how bad a situation is. However, over the course of the story she begins to worry if people had given up dreaming and forgot about Maginaryworld, which she feared would leave her all alone. During gameplay, Lumina serves as the player's guide throughout the game, explaining certain elements on the boards and showing players where the next Precioustone is located. She also appears in the tutorial and just before mini games to explain the rules. She also makes appearances in the Mini-Events as various characters alongside Void, Illumina and Dr. Eggman. Playing Sonic Shuffle on December 24th (Christmas Eve) will replace Lumina with NiGHTS. Likewise, playing on April 1st (April Fools Day) will replace her with Reala. History Prior to the events of Sonic Shuffle, Illumina loses sight of herself and her dream, leading to Lumina and Void's creation. Upon her birth, Lumina assumed the role of Guardian Fairy, and believed that Void shattering the Precioustone had caused Illumina to lose her powers and become imprisoned in a faraway world. Fearing Maginaryworld's destruction, she calls out to as many people as she can, and manages to enlist the help of Sonic and his friends. Though, with only so few people to answer her call, she feared that people have forgotten about Maginaryworld. With Sonic and friends agreeing to offer their full support, Lumina takes them to some of the different worlds within Maginaryworld to repair the Precioustone. Whenever they got a Precioustone, Lumina would appear in a vision before Sonic and his friends with Void where she would tell Void to stop his actions, seeing only the destruction negative feelings has wrought, explain about Illumina and Void, and express her doubt about the future of dreams. Over the course of the game, Lumina's doubts about Maginaryworld's future gradually grow, and upon finding out that defeating Void does not make the light return to the Precioustone, she falls into despair. Sonic and his friends help her regain her faith by explaining to her that Void is the nothingness in the imagination that allows people to dream, and that she should accept him for what he is. After the revelation that negative feelings are necessary for people to dream, Lumina forgives Void and the two fuse to bring Illumina back. Artworks Artwork of Lumina Flowlight Voice Actors *Elara Distler Category:Characters Category:Females